


Into the Blizzard

by thefirecrest



Category: Love Nikki Dress Up Queen
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Author only plays ENG version and has no reference for anything beyond CH 12, BAMF Nikki, Bobo's name is Yoko, Dark, Disguise, F/F, F/M, I started playing LN early so these are the names I go by i refuse to change lmao, Infiltration, Military, Multi, Neva is Hika, Nikkimi if you squint, Northern military, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Rescue Missions, Slow Burn, Spies & Secret Agents, Spoilers, Spoilers!!, Spy Nikki, Undercover Missions, Unhealthy Relationships, Yvette's name is Yasu, because Henry is awful to Yasu, but main ship and endgame is Henry/Nikki, liberal interpretation of canon history and events, poor Yasu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefirecrest/pseuds/thefirecrest
Summary: Spoilers for post-Chapter 14. You've been warned.Lunar is alive. War is brewing.Lilith is surrounded by all sides, with Northern forces gathering on their border with the now occupied Cloud nation and the Pigeon Empire to the south, Prince Royce must make a terrible decision...... and Nikki is the only one skilled enough and relatively unknown to be able to infiltrate the iron locked Northern Army.Her mission? Gather intelligence on former Prime Minister and traitor Henry Nidhogg and somehow save Lunar from her imprisonment.But without her friends at her sides and surrounded by enemies Nikki must alone traverse a dangerous field to emerge victorious.Meanwhile, General Henry discovered a peculiar new recruit that catches his attention...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS AHEAD  
> DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED PAST CHAPTER 14!!  
> You've been warned.
> 
> Also: Names of characters will be that of what they were when ENG LN first came out, not the new names after the devs got into legal disputes. So Nidhogg still goes by Henry, Yvette is Yasu, Neva is Hika, Bobo is Yoko, etc. etc.

**Lilith Kingdom: Fortified Castle**

**Thursday 10:46 pm**

**November 20, XXXX**

  
  
  


**West Wing Guest Room**

 

There was a steady knock on her door.

Three short raps in succession followed by silence and Nikki knew immediately what it meant. It was a good thing she could not sleep that night or else she might’ve been a little annoyed at being called this late, but fortunately sleep had been elusive. Of course it would be, with fresh blood on her mind and the fading warmth of Lunar’s wrist still pulsing in the palm of her hand.

Nikki shuddered at the memory as she slipped from the bed Royce had so graciously provided her with. Her travelling bus had been confiscated during the initial coop along with the rest of her wardrobe, styling recipes, and dignity. She was as she had been when she first arrived to Miraland, called forth by the mysterious Queen Nanari, that being with naught but the clothes on her back and Momo by her side. Though Nikki wished she could feel as optimistic as she had that first time. But the emotion was as elusive as her dreams.

“... Nikki?”

“They’re calling a meeting Momo,” she whispered through the dark to the slumbering cat. At least someone could enjoy rest and for that she was grateful. “I’m not sure what it’s about but I have to go.”

“This late?” He asked sleepily then his stomach grumbled. “Ooohh not sleeping makes me so… hun… gry…” Momo’s snores started back up again and Nikki had to fight a giggle. She crossed the room quietly and tucked in the tired kitty more, gently rearranging the blankets around his tiny form to better protect against the cold of the encroaching winter. She smiled down at him glad that at the very least her oldest friend was still here by her side.

The moment of warmth passed quickly however from the stab of grief that came immediately after. Nikki swallowed back a sob as tears stung at her eyes. This was not the time to be thinking about Lunar. Grieving could come later. Now they needed a plan.

She dressed quick, slipping on her signature dress not feeling quite comfortable enough to wear anything else at the moment (despite how beautiful the dresses Royce had lent her), and slipping into a pair of boots. Normally she’d pick out her favorite pair of pink heels but those were currently stored beneath the bed in favor of something more warm. Royce had said that Lilith didn’t typically get so cold; but these were not typical times.

Nikki took a moment to brush out her hair then silently crept out into the hallway, closing the door behind her as quietly as possible. The click still echoed through the empty corridor however and try as she may her footfalls still rangout. But she was alone in the West Wing, whomever had knocked on her door was long gone.

She followed the unfamiliar corridors, tracing the paths introduced to her in the day that looked so foreign and warped in moonlight. More than a few times she had second guessed herself. Was it the third left or the forth? Was it one flight of stairs down or two? The journey through the dark Lilith castle was slow going but surely she did reach her destination. Nikki sighed in relief when she saw the unassuming door at the end of a narrow passageway and approached it at a hastier pace.

She knocked once then paused, counting the ticks in her head, then knocked five times in quick succession. After a moment the door opened and she was greeted by a familiar face.

“Good, you’re here,” Hika said in a curt and serious voice. Nikki just smiled gently back at the girl as she moved to let her into the room. The door clicked shut behind them followed by the jingle of locks being turned.

The room was fairly large, wide with a low arching ceiling, and made up of mostly stone blocks carved with traditional delicate Lilith designs. At the center of the room sat a large rectangular table block where the rest of the group was gathered around quietly discussing. A map of Miraland stretched out between them.

Royce took notice of her first as Hika returned to his side. The tall prince stood up, bright strands of hair almost brushing against the low ceiling, and offered Nikki a bright smile devoid of the gloom permeating throughout the strategy room.

“Nikki!” He called jubilantly, “Welcome! My most sincere apologies for waking you at this time at night, I hope you can forgive me.”

Nikki smiled gently back at him, “It’s alright. I couldn’t really sleep much anyway.”

“Of course,” Royce replied sympathetically. “With everything going on I would not blame you. Come, come over here. We have much to discuss.” He waved his arm for her and she approached the table. She glanced around at the many familiar faces gathered there, Ace, Joe, Officer Orlando, and . . . . 

“Nikki,” a feminine voice greeted. She looked over to see Kimi staring at her with soft eyes.

“Good evening Kimi,” she greeted as well. “How are you tonight?”

The young Apple Federation teen shrugged delicately, “It’s been a long night. I didn’t want to call you out but,” Kimi shot Royce a glare, “someone insisted that we wake you. I did not think it was necessary. I know things have been… difficult for you.” She clenched her pale hand and looked away.

Nikki was at a loss for words then smiled gratefully. It was always surprising to her how the young Heiress could read her so well despite having only known her for a short time. Not even Yoko or Momo had such a good read on her inner thoughts.

“Thank you Kimi,” Nikki said gratefully. “But I want to be here. I- I want to help…”

Kimi blinked at her.

“Ah,” the heiress toned. “Of course. Well, I’m glad to hear that we didn’t wake you after all, but do take care of yourself Nikki. I know things are hard right now but don’t sacrifice your health either.”

“I promise,” Nikki replied feeling warm and happy. “As long as you do too.”

“Hn.”

Nikki softly chuckled.

“Well then,” Royce spoke. “Onto business.” He leaned back down to the map and waved for Nikki’s attention, “We were discussing a few things before you came in. Here you can see,” he pointed to a group of dark green chess pieces gathered next to the border separating Cloud and Lilith marking their current occupation of the eastern country. At the center of the pieces was a single black knight. Nikki didn’t need any explanation to know that this piece represented Henry Nidhogg.

“The Northern army is not pressing forwards yet,” Royce continued. “But our spies tell us that their forces continue to build on that border. The area they’ve chosen is called Da Long Zhong and it contains the remnants of an enormous fortified stronghold left over from the Great War.”

Nikki blinked in confusion. “The Great War? Yoko told me about the Nine day War but I think this is the first time I’ve heard of this…”

“You really aren’t from here are you, Nikki?” Hika stated more than asked. “I suppose now would be as good of a time as any to explain a little of Miraland history.” She contemplated for a second before starting to explain, “The Great War… Happened long before our time. There isn’t much records left over from that chaotic period. Tell me Nikki, haven’t you ever wondered why we settle all our conflict with styling battles?”

The whole room went silent as they focused in on Nikki and her answer.

“Well… I did wonder,” Nikki began slowly. “But with my sudden appearance in this world and everything that’s happened since I suppose I did just take things in stride…” Her voice trailed off and she blushed in embarrassment. “Sorry…” She muttered.

Kimi from across the table sighed in both exasperation and fondness, “Don’t be sorry Nikki, even if you can be a little air headed at time,” the pink-haired girl blushed even harder, “but Hika is correct. Our custom of styling battles actually come from a curse placed on Miraland decades ago.”

“A curse?” Nikki asked.

“A curse may be a little too strong a term,” Kimi admitted. “A spell then. But in the most simple explanation the magic prevents people from committing acts of violence on the soil of Miraland. The Great War from what little records there are tell of numerous deaths and a collapsing society. The war did eventually end and society recovered but people did not forget those dark times. This also ties in directly with the Nine-day-war that you know of.

Close to King Sayet’s death he knew that violence would once again breakout amongst the nations and he feared another Great War. So he sent out his best warriors to search out an ancient magic and placed this spell over Miraland. Then he decreed that as a substitute our society adapted styling competitions to settle disputes. Of course, even if someone did want to commit a violent act the spell would certainly prevent them from doing so. It has been this way for decades.”

Nikki swallowed, “Ah. But…” She couldn’t do it. She couldn’t say his name.

“Prime Minister Henry and Lunar?” Royce finished for her sadly.

She nodded without responding, images of sharp silver, limp blue hair, and more red than she thought possible, flashing behind her eyes.

“That is one of the things we are trying to figure out as well,” the Prince said. “But the Northern Army is terrifyingly good at concealing their secrets. Unfortunately for us, Henry is possibly the one person most familiar with Lilith inner workings and our small military aside from my sister. Any spies we have can’t get close enough due to this fact so we can gathered only surface intelligence on their forces.”

“And Apple Federation will not engage with Lilith against the Northern threat,” Kimi added grimly. “I’m not even supposed to be here right now. My nation fears, and rightfully so, that this will be yet another Great War. It’s something that has never been a reality before now and people are scared.”

“But ignoring the issue won’t make it go away,” Nikki said.

“You’re right,” the Heiress agreed. “But that doesn’t stop people from trying to ignore it. And they’ll continue to do so until the issue either goes away or becomes too large to ignore.”

“Which means Lilith is on its own,” Royce finished.

Their group fell silent again.

“Don’t mind if I step in?” Ace, who had been quiet up until this moment, spoke up. No one contested her request so she continued. “Well, fortunately we do have some good news. It turns out that Lilith has some of the best archived records in Miraland and we have found a lead on King Sayet’s spell. Orlando and I have spent the better part of two weeks looking around with his Majesty’s blessing.” She nodded gratefully towards Royce who just flashed her a charming grin.

“We found this,” she reached into her satchel and pulled out an old peeling scroll and unraveled it for the entire room to see. Nikki took in the design of what looked very much like a simple dream catcher. There were detailed notes written in an unknown language scattered across the ancient page. “We’re positive that this artifact is the source of the spell.”

Kimi frowned, “That is not in any language that I know of. What makes you so sure that this is the artifact?”

“Because,” Officer Orlando stepped in. “If you look here,” Ace handed him the parchment and he pointed to the upper right corner where very tiny scrawlings of an unknown phrase was written. “This almost hidden lettering is exactly what is carved onto King Sayet’s coffin. Now why would he have something so obscure and unknown commissioned onto his deathbed?”

Kimi still looked dubious but Ace and Orlando looked confident in their assessment.

“And of course,” the travelling swordswoman said. “The design of this artifact is pretty self explanatory.”

“Wasteland,” Royce said.

“Bingo.”

“The good Officer and I suspect that we’ll find our answers there,” she continued. “I’m willing to go look for leads but I’ll need someone to accompany me there.”

“And I can’t go,” Orlando said. “Lady Kimi was not joking when she stated that Apple Federation is staying neutral on this issue. As an officer of the military I cannot be seen getting involved.”

“Neither can the Heiress of the Apparel Group,” Joe said. “Which means also I cannot be apart of this venture.”

Nikki sensed a trend.

“I-” She began, “I could go-”

“Actually,” Royce cut in. “I have a more important job for you to take on if you truly want to give us your cooperation. Hika can accompany Ace. I know our lands problems are not yours to bear and I do not know what possessed by sister to forcefully bring you to our world but if you truly do wish to help I may know of a better use of your time.”

Kimi suddenly shot him a withering glare which the Prince pointedly ignored in favor of staring straight at Nikki.

“We’ve already talked about this Royce,” the Apple Federation Heiress hissed. “We are not doing that, it’s too dangerous-”

“Do what?” Nikki asked.

“Something reckless and foolish,” Kimi said. “It’s far too dangerous of a mission that this idiot wants to send you on!”

Royce frowned slightly, “I believe you underestimate Nikki’s raw talent. I think everyone here can agree that her styling ability is by far one of the highest in all of Miraland.” A murmur of agreement across the table, “I may even go as far as saying on the level of King Sayet himself.”

“You’re delusional,” Kimi snapped. “It doesn’t matter how good she is because it won’t change the fact that it would be a suicidal mission. We all know what  _ he’s  _ capable of already. This isn’t a simple styling battle, the cost of failure is too high!”

“What mission?” Nikki asked again starting to feel a little miffed at being ignored as the rest discussed her fate.

“Sorry my lady,” Royce said finally addressing her. “Lady Kimi is right that what I am about to ask of you is most perilous indeed. But I believe it could change the tide of the war about to come, perhaps even avoid conflict all together.”

“She isn’t going,” Kimi said.

“Maybe I should be the one to decide that?” Nikki asked. The silver haired heiress looked to her in shock, something akin to betrayal burning in her eyes and Nikki felt slightly guilty. But it still didn’t change the fact that if there was something she could do to help, she was going to do so. “Tell me Royce, please.”

“Of course,” he replied. “You remember when I talked about how Henry is familiar with Lilith internal workings and all our spies?” She nodded. “Well, I am asking you to use your styling skills to go incognito and infiltrate the Northern Army.”

A thick deafening silence permeated throughout the entire room.

Nikki broke it with a stutter. “I-infiltrate?” She softly squeaked in shock.

“I am confident in your abilities to do so,” Royce said nodding. “While as Prime Minister Nidhogg was capable of gathering much intelligence across all nations. I don’t doubt that he has extensive data on operatives in every country. But you. You are new to this land, he would not be familiar with you.”

“B-but I’ve met him before,” she said. “Especially w-when,” she swallowed thickly. “I was holding Lunar when it happened. He’s seen my face before.”

Royce nodded again, “He has. But I have seen your abilities. Nikki, I sincerely believe you are skilled enough to disguise yourself and successfully infiltrate their forces. We  _ need  _ the intelligence on them but Henry knows of too many operatives and is far too familiar with the mannerisms of Lilithians. And no one else has the same level of skills as you do who is untrained-”

“But Nidhogg could  _ KILL  _ her!”

Royce’s mouth snapped shut and he ogled Kimi and her sudden out of character outburst. The Heiress was heaving heavily, pale face flushed red with frustration, and her hands clenched in fists at her side.

“That’s the risk here,” Kimi snapped furiously. “He could  _ kill  _ her if discovered- no, he  _ will  _ kill her. And it would only take one little mistake, one little slip up and Nikki could die-” Her words cut off in a choke and Nikki watched with horror as the normally composed teen began to break down in sobs.

“Lady Kimi,” Joe said in alarm as he grabbed onto her shoulders to steady her.

“Kimi… Please don’t cry.”

Kimi looked up through her tears to see Nikki’s sad face staring at her. She hiccupped and tried to take several deep breaths to calm herself but it didn’t really help.

“Thank you,” Nikki said. “Thank you so much for caring about me enough to cry…”

“You,” Kimi sniffed. “You  _ idiot.  _ Of course, I’d cry for you. I can’t- I can’t bear the thought of something bad happening to you.”

Nikki smiled, “And that’s why I’m thanking you. It was really scary when I first came to this world but I met so many good people, good friends. Being all alone in this world with only Momo, of course I was scared, but now with all of you by my side it isn’t so lonely anymore.”

Kimi sobbed again, “That’s not helping…”

“But,” the pink-haired girl continued. “For my friends as well I have to do this.” She turned to face Royce, “I’m not sure if I’m as good as you say I am…”

“You are,” he reassured.

Nikki smiled, “... But I want to help in anyway I can. It’s scary, the thought of being surrounded and alone and being anywhere near…” Her words trailed off, “Well… I want to do this. I’m sorry Kimi,” she turned back to address the crying teen, “Thank you so much for caring about me. To all of you for watching over me and caring for me but now it’s my turn to help too. The North has to be stopped before anyone else gets hurt.” Her mind flashed to Lunar and her heart clenched with grief, “I’ll do it. I’ll infiltrate the Northern Army.”

Royce smiled a bittersweet smile as the entire room quieted down. Only the sound of Kimi’s quiet sobs filling the air. The grimness from when she first entered the room had doubled and on everyone’s faces were looks of reluctant acceptance and gloominess.

But Nikki felt determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO I KNOW!  
> Henry/Nikki is not a popular ship. But what can I say? I love myself a good Badguy/MainCharacter fic. But don't you worry all you Nikkimi shippers out there! I won't be leaving y'all totally out to dry lmao.  
> But yes. As stated in the tags I am an English version player which means I don't know a lot about the Lore of Miraland or future events. Since we've only got to chapter 12 and anything else has not been translated from other versions. Of course this all takes place post CH14 , approximately two weeks after Lunar's death (I know what the summary says, we'll get to that next chapter promise).  
> In this fic, all of the Cloud Empire has been occupied by the North and they are now pushing in on Lilith. Meanwhile, Queen Elle and her Iron Rose Legion are gathered to the southern border in preparation for the inevitable war.
> 
> This will be slow burn. Henry is still an irredeemable murdering asshole and Nikki's forgiving nature can only extend so far. Their relationship will take time to build up but I promise we'll get there eventually.


	2. A Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki boards a train as Lillian Grace, headed straight for the heart of the Northern army.  
> Prince Royce receives startling news.  
> A deadly familiar face appears.

**Cloud Kingdom: Xiamen Railroad Station**

**Friday 0815**

**November 28, XXXX**

  
  


**Platform Eight**

 

    “I.D and papers please.”

    The entire train station seemed to be buzzing with an undercurrent of energy. People bustled around with single mindedness, busy and unapproachable, while those of obvious Cloud heritage walked with their heads down low to avoid attention. Tags of browns and silvers glittered from lanyards hanging on the Cloud citizens necks. There was a sense of unease and despite the quiet rumbling murmur of such a thick crowd everyone appeared to be strangely silent.

    It was all very bizarre and foreign to Nikki who had since grown used to Miraland’s fantastical colors and customs. Here people just wanted to get through their day unhindered and un-harassed.

    “Ma’am, your I.D please.”

    Nikki squeaked softly in surprise and began to fumble flusteredly through her large military duffle for the identification. The woman sitting behind the check booth watched her with unimpressed eyes as Nikki finally found the requested papers and passed them over. The smooth card with her picture on it slipped from her fingers in her panic and clattered onto the table with a sharp click. Fortunately for the mortified stylist the huge body count of the station swallowed up the noise.

    The woman behind the desk didn’t comment on the fumble and gracefully plucked the card from the table to compare with her other papers. She glanced between those and Nikki several times, eyes scrutinizing. Nikki felt light perspiration gather on her temples.

    “Alright,” the woman finally said. “Your papers all look to be in order. Welcome back Sergeant Grace and congratulations on your promotion.” The congratulations didn’t sound very sincere. “May the North winds blow in your favor.”

    “May the North winds blow in your favor,” Nikki echoed back softly.

    The woman made a dismissive noise and handed back her identification and papers. She then fished out a small paper slip, wrote something on it, signed it, then stamped it, and handed it to Nikki. “This is your train ticket, do not lose it. The train to Da Long Zhong departs at o-nine-hundred. It will not wait for any stragglers so don’t be late.”

    “T-thank you,” Nikki said with a shallow dip of her head. She gathered her papers and shuffled back awkwardly, trying to avoid bumping into the line of other soldiers and officers sporting grim faces behind her. She brushed a lock of nondescript brown hair behind her ear as she walked away.

~*~

    _“Don’t pout Lady Kimi…” Joe sighed in exasperation as the sounds of snipping filled the room. The teen looked away with a huff but continued to maintain her sour expression. Royce laughed from across the room._

_Nikki, who was seated in the salon chair, glanced down at Momo with a fond smile. “You too, Momo. If you continue to pout like that your face will get stuck that way.”_

_“But your hair!” The cat whined with a hiss. “Dying it is one thing but do we have to chop off all of it too.” Momo watched with horror as lock after lock of pink hair fell to the floor in bunches._

_“I do agree it’s a shame,” Royce commented. “You have such lovely hair Lady Nikki. But sadly, it’s a necessary evil. As much as I trust Nikki’s ability with a wig, living in such close quarters with the enemy will make using one too much of a liability. Unless you two would like to risk her exposure?” He slyly shot a pointed look at the feline and heiress._

_Momo looked away without speaking._

_“I think I’ve already made my feelings on sending her in the first place known,” Kimi remarked cooly. The Lilith Prince simply returned her a shrug._

_“It’s alright,” Nikki said. “And it’s not as if we’re cutting it all off. Ms. Lillian Grace has long hair but my side bangs…” She trailed off and fingered what was left of her right side bang, which uniquely curled and flourished towards the bottom._

_“Too recognizable,” Royce finished for her._

_Nikki nodded and watched in melancholy as the last of her bangs where snipped off by the royal Lilith hair stylist. What was left were shorter, still somewhat wavy, pink side bangs that just reached her chin. The stylist also took off quite a few inches from the rest of her hair just so she could put it up into a bun easier later on._

_“You do have an amazing ability to mimic other people,” Royce said to her. “I’ve seen what you can do with a wig, I can only imagine what you’ll look like with your real hair changed. The North will never know what hit them.” Nikki lightly laughed then slowly stopped as she thought of the woman she was impersonating._

_“But she’ll be alright though, right?” Nikki asked._

_Royce looked to her, “I assume you mean Lillian Grace?” A Northern soldier that they managed to capture on her way to her deployment to Da Long Zhong. “Well, the spell of Miraland would prevent us from harming her anyway. But Lilith has never been the sort of nation to employ such savage techniques. Ms. Grace’s stay here will be in comfort.”_

_Nikki nodded with understanding. She was still a little put off by the kidnapping of a woman, especially not after the whole debacle with Lunar and the mayor and how traumatizing that had initially been. But this was a matter of nations and war with real lives on the line, so she could understand the necessity. That didn’t mean it sat right in her gut, however._

_“We have a week to prepare you,” Royce continued. “Because Ms. Grace was a SGT, you’ll be under some scrutiny and expectation. I wish we had more time but we’ve only got this period to prepare you for what physical condition you’ll be expected to be in as an officer of the Northern army.” He took in Nikki’s thin form with a small frown, “I expect that it will be gruelling, and for that I apologize and thank you Lady Nikki.”_

_Momo meowed a loud laugh then, nearly bending over and wiping tears from his eyes. “You-” He gasped with laughter, “You won’t need to worry about that your highness. My Nikki is super athletic despite how frail she looks!” Nikki gave her companion a wry expression._

_Royce didn’t appear convinced._

_“Trust me,” Momo said puffing up his chest. “You would know if you had played miracle nikki up2u.” He nodded seriously even while the rest of the room watched him with puzzled expressions, unable to comprehend the cat’s ability to break the fourth wall._

_Kimi rose a silver brow elegantly, “Nikki, your cat appears to be talking about made up nonsense stories again.” Said cat bristled up in anger._

_Nikki gently giggled at the conversation, happy that there were at least somethings worth enjoying in these dark times. Leave it up to Momo to lighten the mood with his strange comments and foreign source of knowledge._

_“Momo is right though,” she said. “I might not look like much but I believe I can hold my own.” The room remained unconvinced._

_… Until later that very same day as they watched Nikki successfully lift a Lilith personal trainer three times her weight without breaking a sweat. Momo just nodded unphased by the seemingly impossible show of physics while Nikki smiled brightly up at them where she continued to hold the grown man with bulging muscles larger than her head._

_Needless to say, the only training Nikki needed in the rest of the week was just in military procedure and her makeover._

~*~

    Being brunette was a very strange change for Nikki despite the numerous times she’d worn wigs. But wearing a wig and having her actual hair change were two very different things. Throughout her whole life she had only ever had her long pink hair. But like Royce said, these were desperate times and it was a necessary evil.

    Nikki did like how surprisingly stylish these Northern uniforms were though, with their comfortable padding and straight columns of golden buttons running down the entire ensemble and all set in dark colors. Her new hair matched nicely with the color scheme (whereas her true hair would clash horrendously) and her fingers were itching to get a copy of the design recipe. Though Nikki was confident that she could sufficiently recreate the uniform just by examining and wearing it. The coat especially, which cut off a few inches above the waist to accent the high-waisted trouser and above-knee boots. The stylist in her was longing to meet the person who designed the uniform.

    And it wasn’t just hers either. Looking around the station it was apparent that each different rank had their own personalized uniform instead of just shoulder insignias. Fashion dominated even in the military. Nikki expected no less of Miraland. Perhaps this was one of the reasons she wasn’t in a hurry to get back to her homeworld. Sometimes it felt as if Miraland was made for her, like she was born to live here.

    The whistling of the train pulled her out of her thoughts. Nikki glanced around for a clock and saw that it was about time for her to board. Just on time, a second train pulled into the station and stopped. People started to get in line to board as others spilled out of the otherside. Something akin to fearful anticipation gripped Nikki’s heart as she stood from her seat to get in line and made her way over.

    This was really it. She was actually going to impersonate a Northern officer and infiltrate enemy lines. It sounded like something out a the type of action movie that she would never watch.

    Nikki closed her eyes and thought back to her friends waiting and praying for her back in the Lilith capitol. She was sure in her ability to pull off this role for styling battles were as much about wearing the clothes as it was about being able to bring out the character of the outfit. But that didn’t make this any less scary being in such a strange foreign place. And this time she did not have her trusty Momo by her side, providing her with wisdom and advice.

    She thought of Yoko, who had not been privy to their scheme for she was an unauthorized civilian so Nikki could not tell her where she was disappearing off to. Poor Yoko, who had been such a great help and friend since the moment she arrived in Miraland, was probably out of her mind with worry after they got seperated during the coop. Royce had reassured her that the airheaded Lilithian was healthy and fine but Nikki still worried nonetheless. She vowed to herself to style the cutest outfit for Yoko as an apology when she got back that would impress all the cute boys the girl liked to fawn over.

    Nikki thought of Royce who was likely under immense stress but still managed to keep a bright smile on his face everyday to keep everyone’s spirits uplifted. And even though he had been the one to ask her to complete this arduous task it was only because he didn’t have many choices. With his sister’s failing health and Lilith’s sudden need for his guidance, Nikki could only imagine what the cheerful prince must been going through.

    And of course there was Kimi. Nikki wasn’t sure exactly when the young teen had snuck her way into her heart but she had. Despite her often cool and frosty exterior, Nikki was aware first hand how much the heiress truly cared. She had been the one most vehemently in protesting against this mission afterall, worried more for Nikki’s livelihood than the fate of all of Miraland and that spoke volumes. Nikki hoped that Kimi was doing well and silently wished Joe luck in his watch over the heiress.

    Most of all, she thought of Momo. Her truest most faithful companion, who stuck with her through thin and thick, rain or shine. Momo, who gave her words of advice that Nikki doubted she would’ve been able to succeed thus far without. Something felt admiss without the feline right next to her. She was truly alone now.

    The train whistle pierced through the air again as Nikki reached the front of the line. A kind faced man accepted her ticket with a smile and ushered her aboard. In this gloomy atmosphere the small gesture of genuine human kindness was much appreciated and Nikki found herself smiling back as she stepped onto the locomotive. She then found an empty compartment to sit down in and waited in silent contemplation as the rest of the soldiers boarded. Before long the train was letting out yet another shrill as white smoke billowed from the front. There was a lurch of motion and the train began to move.

    Nikki took one last look at the station and tried to prepare herself for what was yet to come.

(Northern uniforms based  off this: [ http://harktorambler.tumblr.com/post/75405688413 ](http://harktorambler.tumblr.com/post/75405688413))

~*~

    Royce had just been in the middle of seeing of Kimi, Joe, and Orlando off when a frantic messenger burst into the room in a ruckus.

    “Your highness! Your highness!” The man called urgently, “Message from operative S-213!” He hurriedly marched straight up to Royce and ignoring the three Federations standing right there. The man pushed an enclosed envelope into his hand then rushed away.

    The Prince’s eyes widened at the black parchment and purple wax seal signifying a message of the highest sensitivity and importance. Royce glanced over to his three guests watching him with open curiosity. If only Hika hadn’t left with Ace already she would’ve been perfect for handling this situation with tact and distracting the three while he went off to handle this letter. Sadly, she was off somewhere in Wasteland and he would have to deal with this issue alone.

    Steeling himself, Royce tucked the black envelope into his inner coat and turned to face the three Federations properly. “My apologies my friends. I am afraid that I will have to cut this farewell short and take care of something.” He felt Kimi’s gaze burning a hole into the pocket he had stashed the note.

    “Is…” The Heiress cut herself off and seemed to debate her next words. “Is it… About Nikki?”

    Gods Royce hoped not. They had just barely seen the young stylist off a few days ago and if she had been already apprehended... He dared not imagine what her fate would be.

    “It isn’t,” he lied in reassurance. The look of relief on the teen was almost enough to wash the bitter taste of decievement from his tongue. “But I can assure you Lady Kimi, if I am to receive word on Lady Nikki you will be the first person I contact.”

    Kimi nodded without word but the gratefulness was clear in her eyes.

    “We better not take up any more of your time then,’’ Joe said. “Thank you very much for allowing us to stay in your home your highness.” He bowed deep at the waist. “We will be on our way then.” The three started for the exit.

    “Farewell and safe travels my friends,” Prince Royce said as they left the building.

    It was only after they had left his sight that he dared to touch the black envelope. And it was only after he had made his way into the privacy of his personal chambers and bolted the door shut that he dared to open it, fingers trembling with nerves. The seal gave under pressure and the envelope popped open. Royce hastily pulled out the message hidden within.

    He gave a quick cursory glance scanning for keywords. Amongst those he searched for were words like advance, gathering, Nidhogg, Henry, and of course Nikki. Luckily the last one did not show up at all as he had been fearing. Nikki’s cover was still on.

    But then the last sentence caught his eye.

    Royce gasped in shock, parchment nearly slipping out of his trembling hands. No. It couldn’t be possible. This change… This change everything.

    He immediately dropped the note onto the table and moved for the phone on his desk and dialed a number that had been drilled into him since he was a boy. The person answered before the first ring even finished and he quickly filled them in on the revelation. As of the moment only he, Operative Peony who had uncovered the secret, and his contact new this information. But he needed to hurry up and contact Nikki. Not an easy task as she was so far into enemy lines. Royce had to wonder how Peony had even uncovered this as it should be a highly guarded secret.

    He hung up the phone and rushed out of the room, but not before chucking the note into the crackling fireplace.

As Prince Royce rushed to figure out a plan in light of this new information, in his study and in the licking flames the words _Lunar lives_ burned away to ash.

~*~

The train had arrived four hours later at Da Long Zhong where a large crumbling castle, almost reminiscent of those in Pigeon but clearly made with Cloud in mind, stood in the middle of nowhere in the distance. The closest civilized thing was the train tracks and station but even then there was a trek to be made to get to the fortrus. Nikki quickly fell into line with the rest of her fellow Sergeants, easy to spot for their dark green uniforms and unique cuts.

A woman in a totally different uniform stood in front of their group looking stern, her long coat the color of dark blue with silver trimmings and buttons. Her long white hair, tied in a braid, complemented the attire wonderfully. Nikki immediately recognized the uniform from her lessons and knew that this was a Sergeant First Class. Possibly hers.

“Alright,” the SFC barked at them and their conversations died down. “You should all know the drill by now.” She stood there giving them an expecting glare. It was only until a few of her other fellow Sergeants started scrambling to get into a neater formation that Nikki caught on and followed suit.

“Slow,” the woman spat low. “I am aware that many of you have been newly promoted. Not likely due to any merit of your own but simply out of seniority and the needs of the coming war, so don’t let it get to your heads. This is no time to be forgetting your basic training. In less than an hour I will be introducing you to your fireteam. From now on you will be in charge of three human lives. Any tomfoolery will not be tolerated. Am I understood?”

They all caught on quickly and responded with a sharp, “Yes First Sergeant!” sans Nikki who had been too off guard to do so. She felt the icy blue gaze of their SFC zero in on her hatefully.

“Good,” the woman said tearing her eyes away from Nikki. Though Nikki had a sinking feeling that she had not been let off the hook for that. “Alright then Sergeants. I am First Sergeant Elliot Oswald. You will refer to me as First Sergeant Oswald or First Sergeant. Anything else will be met with punishment and possible demotion. The games are over soldiers, the real war begins soon. Be prepared and be ready.” Oswald’s glare once again pierced through Nikki who kept a clear face, committing to her character.

“Alright then,” FS Oswald said. “Follow me.”

It appeared that Sergeants were privy to a few more privileges than their lower classes as their SFC led them to an armored truck and beckoned them to board it. Meanwhile the sea of browns, army greens, and dark wines that signified the privates, corporals, and specialists trekked to the fortress on foot.

Nikki swallowed something bitter as the castle rose higher and higher above her until they were so close it’s thick stone walls covered the sun, casting them all into shadow. Once she was in there, there really would be no turning back. She looked up at all the guards stationed at the walls holding guns and snipers. No one else in Miraland had the ability to utilize those weapons on another human being, but here among the Northern soldiers it was a very real possibility. If Nikki was caught…

She banished the thought from her head. She would not be caught. Prince Royce had confidence in her ability to pull this off. She volunteered for this mission, as out of depth as she felt she was. Her friends were all relying on her. Miraland was relying on the information she could ferret out and send off to Lilith. She had to keep a clear and positive head.

She kept up this mindset all the way into the center courtyard of Da Long Zhong, the fortress was nearly the size of a small city, all while she was standing there surrounded by the enemy, all the while SFC Oswald glared at her sharply from across the yard, and all while soldiers bustled around setting up a stage for what was probably a welcoming address. It was only when _he_ stepped onto stage that something in Nikki’s head snapped and darkened.

Nikki watched Henry Nidhogg step onto stage, staring coolly down at the entire crowd, and was completely unprepared for the sight. She knew intellectually that she would eventually run into the traitor but she had not anticipated that it would be so soon.

Henry Nidhogg took center stage, his black coat fluttering behind him in the wind, the very same one that he had worn the night he had killed Lunar-

Images flashed behind Nikki’s eyes and she could feel a cold rubbery sensation in her palm and a tightness in her chest.

“May the North winds blow in your favor,” Henry spoke into the microphone provided. His handsome face as cold as his heart.

And as the entire crowd around her rose up in a deep and powerful response of the same words Nikki felt something inside her harden. Her face remained blank but something dark rose up in her alongside the voices of the army. Nikki glared up at the traitor Henry Nidhogg and knew that she would stop at nothing to end his reign of terror and avenge Lunar’s death.

She clenched her fist and the feeling of dead rubber faded away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~*~
> 
> Was the ending of this chapter rushed? I have no idea I did not proofread the last few pages at all. Please let me know if you spot anything wrong haha.
> 
> On that note- I heard that Chapter fourteen is coming out!! That’s amazing news. But the reason I’m bringing this up is because… Well it’s because I’ve deleted Love Nikki.
> 
> Whoopsie?
> 
> No but seriously. I love this game to death but after looking at my future and looking at myself and looking at the over $1k dollars I’ve spent on this game I’ve decided that it would be better for my health, bank, and future if I deleted the game. But fret not. I’m still very much invested in this story. But what I guess I’m trying to say is that some things may not line up with the newest chapters because I honestly have no frame of reference. I promise to do some research but honestly this story is gonna be WAAAAYYYYY AU’d. But those are in the tags anyways so no complaints please lol.
> 
> Anyways! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I’m gonna try and keep up plot as much as possible and keep up with the main characters, but unfortunately there’s no way I can avoid the OCs who I’ll have to be introducing and fleshing out if I want to story to have any semblance to a competent story. The obvious being secondary antagonist Sergeant first class Elliot Oswald and the four members that will make up Nikki’s fireteam whom she’ll have most of her responsibilities as Lillian Grace (ie: training them, interacting with them, eating and sleeping together).
> 
> Also a disclaimer: I have no reference for actual military things. Everything here has been wiki’d lmao and based off the American army. So if you spot anything weird I ask that you just ignore it and move on. Or if you cannot just shoot me a pm or something with a better suggestion.
> 
> SO thanks!!
> 
> -TheFirecrest


	3. A Battle

**Cloud Kingdom - Southern Border: Da Long Zhong**

**Friday 2100**

**November 28, XXXX**

 

**Soldiers Barracks**

Unlike her own world, here even military sleeping quarters were designed with excellent taste. Makeshift bunk beds were still the preferred form of bedding due to their lightweight mobility and space conservation but their designs were far from basic or tacky. The room itself as well had clearly been hastily stripped of it’s Cloud elements and replaced with more Northern themed colors and decor, though some remnants of the original design could still be seen especially in the cut of the walls and rounded circle doors. Nikki found it strange and amusing that an army would go through the effort in the first place. At least the dark colors provided a much more elegant and comforting ambience than her own home dimensions concrete grays and military greens.

The speech given by Henry Nidhogg was still ringing in her ears as Nikki set up her sleeping area. His deep voice gave her flashes back to that fateful night and she was sure that her dreams would be plagued by nightmares again tonight. His cold eyes had swept over the entire audience at that time and Nikki had once again been struck by how inhumane and lifeless they had been. It appeared to be only her though that noticed the chilling quality of Nidhogg’s eyes. Everyone else peered up at the general with something akin to reverence and warmth.

Nikki could no fault them for it though. In the week before she left on this mission Prince Royce had one of their historians drill her in North Kingdom history. It wasn’t exactly a pretty one either. Aside from its signature harsh winters and years of civil warring due to lack of resources the North had also never been favored in Miraland, their ways too militaristic for the other nations (the only other nation less respected being Wasteland which most didn’t even consider its own nation so much as a gathering of a bunch of primitive tribes). But then comes Henry Nidhogg, figure head and leader of a finally united Northern front, promising them glory and riches against the other nations that had long since spurned them. Royce had even admitted to prejudices in Lilith against the Northerners. It was no wonder they rallied behind Nidhogg with such promises.

Nikki sighed and finished storing her things beneath the bed, a collection of recipes and fabrics and outfits because even in the military fashion reigned supreme. The schedule handed to them earlier had a two hour training session scheduled for right after lunch at thirteen-hundred hours just for styling. Despite their use of weapons (though Nikki still wasn’t sure who was able to do so besides Henry or even how they were getting around the spell) styling battles was still the age old prefered form of settling disputes. It did not matter what nation you hailed from in Miraland, styling was universal.

Nikki glanced around the room and saw that the other four people in her room had already climbed into their shared bunk beds. Since Da Long Zhong was designed to be a strong hold, many of the interconnected stone buildings were split up into smaller rooms, as more walls meant less chances of a breach. Instead of the standard large rooms to house dozens of soldiers in bunks, they had assigned rooms off to various fireteams also as a way to promote team cooperating and synergy. Nikki, as Sgt. Lilian Grace, was afforded her own bed in their team room while the other three infantry soldiers of her group shared two bunks. The only man in their team took one bunk all to his own and the two other woman shared the last bunk. Nikki glanced over at them now.

_ ~*~ _

_ Nidhogg’s speech seemed to breath new life into the soldiers around her. Nikki knew that he was beloved in both Lilith and the North for his good looks, talents, and charismatic personality but she found it hard to believe that she was the only one who sensed the coldness from him. The only one who was drained of energy in his presence rather than invigorated by it. But perhaps that was just her traumatising memory of the night he murdered Lunar in cold blood. _

_ Even first sergeant Oswald seemed enamoured with the General despite her previously frosty and stern behavior. The difference was almost night and day now that the white haired woman gazed reverently up at Nidhogg, her expression completely unguarded without a hint of that professionalism from before. It was a look reflected on nearly every Northerner around them. _

_ After the General had finished and the rest of the ceremony continued Oswalds face reverted back to it’s no nonsense one and Nikki had to wonder how one man could hold such esteem in so many people’s lives, especially one as cruel and inhuman as Nidhogg. _

_ Once the welcoming ceremony was finished the new Sergeants had once again been gathered by Oswald who told them she would be now assigning them their fireteams. The people they would be working more closely with and commanding on the field of battle. _

_ Nikki swallowed and followed, slightly trailing behind the group trying to avoid bringing too much attention to her person. Somehow the First Sergeant’s glare still managed to find her and Nikki wondered if that tiny mistake earlier at the station had already cost her the mission. But she just swallowed her fears and proceeded on, determined to see this through. Royce, all her friends, and the entirety of Miraland was counting on her after all. _

_ Oswald instructed them to stand in a line where another officer began to call off names from a list then where people would start breaking off from another crowd of soldiers across from them. The officer reached Nikki. _

_ “Private Lawrence Kulxman, assigned to Sgt. Lillian Grace.” From the crowd a rather tall looking blonde man stepped from between the other soldiers and approached her, his face impassive and unreadable. _

_ “Private Erika Ivanof, assigned to Sgt. Lillian Grace.” This time a slightly looking girl, who barely looked older than Nikki, with dark black hair timidly pushed through the crowd and hastily ran up to join her and Kulxman. _

_ “Corporeal Odette Petrov, assigned to Sgt. Lillian Grace.” For the final time another woman stepped from the crowd more sure and confident of herself than the other girl. She was clearly older and more mature with her shapely curves and aura of confidence and Nikki gazed in wonder at her luminescent golden hair that sparkled in the sun. She wore her dark forest green uniform with more finesse than most stylists Nikki had encountered on her journey and she moved like a dancer. _

_ The officer calling off names moved on and quickly finished off the list until everyone was assigned to their fireteams. Then a new officer was approaching Nikki. A kind faced older man. _

_ “Good day to you Sgt. Grace,” the man, a staff sergeant by his tan and beige uniform, greeted. “My name is Blake Hansen and I will be your team’s squad leader.” They shook hands, “You will be reporting to me for the majority of our time unless first sergeant Oswald directly says otherwise. I look forwards to working with you.” _

_ Nikki smiled kindly at him, glad that at least someone seemed to have a heart here. “Likewise, sir,” she replied in her Lillian voice which was a bit deeper and more confident than her own soft voice. _

_ “Excellent,” Hansen replied with another smile. “Then I will leave you now to get acquainted with your team. Here,” he reached out for an envelope at his side and pulled out a sheet from it. “This will be your schedule for the foreseeable future. Until things kick off with the Lilithians it’s mostly just training, not unlike basics, and prepping our resources. If you have any questions feel free to ask me or first sergeant Oswald. You are in charge of your team now and making sure they all get to their respective duties on time.” Nikki nodded determinedly. _

_ “Well then Sgt. Grace, it was a pleasure to meet you,” Hansen bowed to her like a proper older gentleman and Nikki had to fight a giggle which would be out of character for Lillian. “Make sure to report to the residential office to get your team’s room number. Good day. May the north winds blow in your favor.” _

_ Nikki echoed the words back at him as the Staff Sergeant walked away despite the bitter taste they left in her mouth. Then she turned to face the new people she was in charge of and suddenly feeling nervous. More nervous than she had already been feeling. _

_ “Hello,” she greeted them trying her best to keep the softness out of her voice. “My name is Sgt. Lillian Grace but I don’t mind if you call me Lillian.” Being friendly was always good. Nikki didn’t want to lord over her subordinates. _

_ “Pleasure to meet you,” the golden haired beauty, Odette, said kindly. _

_ “P-pleasure,” Erika stuttered out, ducking her face. And Nikki felt a pang of sympathy for her. She too felt out of her depth here. Nikki wondered how this tiny slip of a girl who clearly didn’t want to be in the army was doing here in the first place. _

_ Lawrence Kluxman just nodded but Nikki could see in his eyes that he was not unkind. Probably just shy under that stoney looking exterior. _

_ Nikki was relieved. There was no telling what kind of people she could’ve been stuck with for her entire time here. She could’ve done far worse than these three who, aside from Erika’s timidness, seemed to be decent soldiers thus far. This didn’t mean Nikki could let her guard down however. She had no doubts that if any one of them were to discover that she was actually a spy for Lilith not one of them would hesitate to sell her out. _

_ It wasn’t in Nikki’s kind nature to not open up to people though. If there was one thing she loved more than styling it would be spending time with friends and good people and making more friends along the way. The thought only managed to bring a pang to her heart as she thought back to Yoko, Momo, and Kimi and how long it would be before she would be able to see them again. Staying distant from people she would be spending so much time with would be hard, especially without anyone else for her to be close to. But there was so much at stake so she would need to at least try. _

~*~

Nikki glanced across the three and wondered how she was going to do this.

But it was a thought for the morning. She stripped from her uniform and slipped beneath the covers of her lone bed, shivering against the cool sheets, eyes gazing into the darkness of the room as reality settled in. This was real. She was actually among the enemy. Her life was in real actual danger.

She could die.

But strangely, the thought did not scare Nikki. Death never seemed so real until she had held Lunar dying in her arms. Had never felt so much grief from it. Nikki could safely say that she feared the death of her loved ones. But herself?

She was surprised to find the idea of her dying for a good cause, protecting her friends, was not as frightening as it probably should’ve been. Royce had confidence in her styling abilities and she had yet to lose a battle since she was summoned to this strange yet familiar land. Nikki could do this.

Soon she fell into a restless sleep, vision plagued by blues, reds, and cruel frozen eyes.

~*~

“Who is that?”

Nikki glanced over at Erika who was staring across the courtyard as their group made their way to their o-ten-hundred rifle training session. It had been nearly a week now since she arrived at Da Long Zhong. Today her team was running a little late for training as Nikki had embarrassingly gotten lost and Odette, who had been deployed here earlier than the rest of them, had to lead them back onto a familiar path. It didn’t help that this morning was particularly cold and Nikki had spent extra time trying to find her winter uniform coat with the inner lined with fur.

They all looked over to where Erika was staring and saw that Henry Nidhogg was standing on the other side of the courtyard talking to some nameless higher officer. But Nikki doubted that Erika would be asking who the famed general was. She then saw what she was actually looking at.

_ Yasu!  _ Nikki thought with shock and realize that she had totally forgotten about the then Prime Minister Henry’s quiet secretary. She had never once wondered what happened to the bumbling assistant who was definitely not a Northern citizen. That much was obvious just by staring at her.

While Nikki was capable of pulling off the character of whoever she was dressed as, it was clear Yasu’s performance abilities were sorely lacking in this aspect. The poor girl stood out like a sore thumb, garnering attention and disgust from soldiers walking past. It was no wonder Erika noticed the secretary so quickly. Her entire appearance screamed Lilith. Why was she here?

Nikki tore her eyes from the young woman and snapped them over to Nidhogg who looked as cold as ever. Why had he kept Yasu around? Why take her with him? It didn’t exactly appear that she was happy to be here either and it made Nikki a little sick to realize that just maybe Yasu wasn’t here on her own free will. Royce kidnapping the real Lillian Grace so Nikki could infiltrate the Northern army was one thing and it already made her disgusted, but what could Henry Nidhogg possible need by spiriting away some poor Lilithian citizen? Perhaps Yasu found out something she shouldn’t have known?

Nikki sincerely hoped it was that for she did not even want to imagine what other reason Henry could have for keeping the poor woman around. Especially in a place where she was surrounded by people who loathed her.

With a sigh but a determined follow up breath Nikki vowed that she would also find some way to help out the Lilithian despite it not being apart of her mission. It would makes things riskier she was sure but Nikki could not sit by idle and allow some poor innocent was forgotten and abandoned. It did not matter that she did not know Yasu personally but just staring at the poor woman now with her head down low and fear clear in her eyes it was non negotiable.

But this was not the time for this line of thought. Nikki once again had to tear her eyes away from Nidhogg and the submissive looking Yasu and beckoned for her team to hurry onto the training grounds.

“Odette, you would know right?” Erika asked the older woman and despite herself Nikki also felt her ears perking up to listen.

Odette pursed her full lips in thought, “Hmm… I’m actually not sure. I think her name is Yasu or something and she’s definitely from Lilith.” This was met with a disgusted grimace from both Erika AND Lawrence much to Nikki’s heartache. “Yeah, I know. She was like his… helper or something back when he was undercover as their Prime Minister. I have no idea why he brought her back instead of just getting rid of her though.” Odette shrugged and Nikki was horrified to see the casual attitude towards the suggestion of killing and discarding a fellow human being. “Some people say they’re in a relationship. But if those rumours of true I doubt it’s an equal one,” Odette added thoughtfully.

Erika frowned and an ugly look came over her normally soft and sweet features. “General Nidhogg in a relationship with  _ her  _ though? I d-doubt it. He hates Lilithians.”

“Who knows?” Odette said. Lawrence just grunted in agreement.

Nikki kept silent and continued forwards, feeling her breakfast churn uncomfortably in her stomach.

They finally made their way to the training ground where their squad leader, Sgt. Hansen from a few days before, greeted them and introduced them to the other two fireteams in their squad. The next two hours consisted of teamwork exercises and drilling them in situational simulations and how fast the could remember and utilize their team maneuvers. They broke for lunch at twelve hours.

Then came the only part of the day that Nikki had been looking forwards to. Styling training.

She knew that she could not pull out all her stops for this block of the day. If she wanted to keep her cover she would have to pull back and keep her skills down to an average level. And while admitting to herself that she was above average in styling made her blush it was necessary to understand where she stood in relation to most Miraland citizens and then adjust based on that.

To her dismay they were being drilled by Elliot Oswald whose glare once again immediately honed in on Nikki.

Nikki was not imagining it when Oswald gave her the harder assignments and the worst fabrics and clothing pieces. For an entire hour and a half she had to put up with the First Sergeant not just calling her out but actively working to mess with her, borderlining sabotage.

Nikki was not the only one to notice. At one point Lawrence, who had barely spoken a few dozen word in the entire week they’ve been living together, approached her and asked in a quiet low voice, “Why is the first sergeant singling you out?”

Nikki just sighed and replied that she had no idea. She hadn’t thought her one little slip up that first day would garner her such animosity from the woman. Perhaps the real Lillian Grace had some kind of history with Oswald? Nikki could not be sure but what she was sure of was that she was growing increasingly tired of this treatment.

“You must be prepared at all times,” First Sgt. Oswald barked, her white hair blowing slightly in the breeze from the raised platform she stood on. She glared down at the rest of them, organized into their individual four-person teams, where they all stood in the mud (it had rained hard the day before). “Once we succeed in eradicating King Synet’s curse then your combat training will come into use. But until then, you must be ready to battle any enemy in a time honored styling competition. You’ll never know when you’ll be intercepted by some Lilithian knight or a member of the Iron Rose Legion. Winning a styling battle is your only chance of escaping.”

Nikki found it so strange, that even in a world where assassination and underhanded treachery existed, everyone still respected the styling tradition. In all her time in Miraland, Nikki had never heard of anyone not honoring the deal of a styling competition. Like her first run in with Lunar and the Iron Rose legion, the thief had just… Given Lunar’s recipe back to her. There hadn’t even been a hesitant thought of just making off with the recipe after Nikki had beat her. Throughout her entire journey not a single adversary went back on the rules stated for their dual.

Nikki snapped out of her musings when Oswald shouted again. She realized with a terrified start that the intimidating woman was staring right at her.

“Alright then soldier,” the first sergeant hissed with anger. “Seeing as you are already so talented as to not pay attention to your superior officer, then you can come up here and demonstrate for your fellow soldiers what a real styling battle looks like.”

Nikki swallowed down something bitter, feeling a cold dread fill the pit of her abdomen. Though she had a sinking feeling that she would’ve been called out regardless with how things had been going all day. Her drifting off in a daydream probably didn’t help though. Oh how Nikki missed Momo in this instant. He had always been able to keep her in check and now look at the mess she's managed to get herself tangled in.

With a heavy heart Nikki began the trek through the wet mud and made her way up the wooden platform until she was atop, face to face with Oswald who was still glaring fiery hatred at her.

“Alright then,” Oswald snapped. “In honor of our successful conquering of the Cloud nation the theme will be  _ an eastern winter style. _ ” Nikki took in the first sergeant’s snowy white hair and knew that it would complement the theme perfectly. Oswald continued, “in the field of battle you will likely not have many recipes on you, just fabrics and whatever miscellaneous clothing pieces that will fit in your packs. It is the duty of a Northern soldier to be prepared for anything. Behind you, you will find a bin full of randomly collected pieces,” Nikki looked around and saw that there was a basket full of fabric, “and we will both have fifteen minutes to put together an outfit.”

Oswald’s icy eyes narrowed.

“Then we battle.”

Nikki swallowed but refused to avert her gaze. She wouldn’t let this woman bully her into submission. Nikki glanced down at the audience below them. Everyone except her own team, who looked worried for her, just looked bored and some a little condescending. She had been drifting off after all. They thought that this was what she deserved. To be shown up by their superior.

If she did not win this styling battle she would likely lose their respect. She had no doubt that Oswald would continue to bully her if she did not bring her all. Her team as well, Erika, Odette, and Lawrence would likely lose respect and standing as well. Thus far she had been reigning in her skill in fear of drawing too much attention. Could she risk letting it loose just for a little bit a respite for her team and herself?

“Oh, and Sgt. Grace?”

Nikki looked up startled at Oswald who had spoken again. This time something malicious seemed to teem in her gaze.

“Due to your lack of attention,” the first sergeant added. “We do not need insubordinate soldiers in our campaign. If you do not beat me I will be demoting you on the spot and shipping you off,” Oswald’s eyes flickered down towards her team, “and your fireteam as well. I won’t have useless scum mucking up my army.”

Nikki’s eyes widened in shock. Could she… Could she even do that? Why was this woman so focused on messing with her! Nikki felt her bottom lip tremble but refused to let the upset show on her face. No. She couldn’t be demoted. Her mission was here! Royce and all her friends were counting on her to be successful.

So Nikki clenched her jaw and furrowed her brow in determination. If this lady wanted her to bring her all, she would  _ bring her all.  _ Even without Momo’s advice, Nikki knew she was a formidable stylist.

Oswald smirked at her, appearing as if she had already won. She would be sorely mistaken.

“Begin!”

At the shout Nikki immediately ran for the bin behind her and began sorting through it, mind already categorizing each type of fabric and patterns and racing with memorized recipes. She then paused when she came to a startling realization.

Thin. All the fabric in this bin were thin breathable fabrics. Mostly cottons and linens. Nikki spotted a floral sundress further on in. The theme was eastern winter. Her mouth thinned into a tight line and she glanced back at Oswald who was also busy working on her outfit. This had been planned. Nikki had been right. Oswald had every intention of calling her up regardless of what Nikki did. For some reason the first sergeant had it out for her and this was her plan to get Nikki demoted.

Nikki sighed and turned her thoughts back to the clothes before her. The lack of suitable materials was a setback and she would need every second she could get to work through this.

Her first thought was to make something similar to Hibernation, which was a cute black and yellow dress that had gotten her through many battles similar to this. But she didn’t have heavy enough materials to pull it off. Nikki remembered clearly how hard it had been initially to gather all the materials needed to craft that particular recipe during her first time around in Cloud. That was back in the flower fields, right before things started to become dire during her journey.

She spotted a pair of slippers near the bottom. It was more a western styled flip-flop than any sort of eastern ones. But it was all she could work with for now. Nikki quickly fished those out and set the aside to work on later.

Nikki decided on making some sort of kimono. With such a poor selection of fabrics a kimono would allow her some leeway in amalgamating a bunch of patterns together into something usable.

She also spotted some dyes off to the side. If there was one thing amazing and magical about Miraland, it would be their dyes. Nikki had absolutely no idea what they were made of (some sort of magic most likely) but unlike her own homeworld where dyeing a piece of cloth would require hours to dry and stain, in Miraland the dyes almost instantaneously changed the color and even patterns of clothing items. It was miraculous.

Luckily for Nikki she had a good eye for what color and pattern certain clothing pieces might become when dyed. She selected a few of the heavier cotton pieces, most plain in design, and set them aside to be cut.

It took her a good eight minutes to finish dyeing the fabric (her good eye for dyes did not fail her) and cutting them into the necessary pieces. She then sewed them together with the provided portable machine not even bothering to go over stitches twice. She could always buff up the stitch work later when she wasn't in a timed battle. The main kimono piece was done.

Nikki snipped two long pieces of fabric and reinforced them with layered pieces of white cotton in the back and replaced the straps of the slippers with these to make them look more like traditional japanese-style sandals. She also added bow embellishments reminiscent of her firelight sandals, but in blue to match the rest of her kimono.

She found white socks which she simply just cut at the big toe and resewed them. Nikki also made a floral headpiece which she immediately used to pinned her brown hair up into a traditional twist, all held together by a small comb.

But it still didn't look complete Nikki thought with slight distress. The outfit itself looked fine. A lovely ankle-length kimono in blues and dark purples, with swirling patterns, laced with heavy cotton on inside, and embellished with yellow from that sundress she had spotted earlier. But it still didn't look entirely suitable for winter. Fall maybe but certainly not for snowfall.

An idea struck her then.

With a gasp and less than two minutes to spare she immediately set off to work.

˜*˜

"Time!"

Nikki was just fixing the last embellishments to her hair pieces which she managed to add a few more flower pieces to. She immediately let drop whatever she was holding and turned to face the First Sgt.

Oswald was wearing a white winter kimono and wearing a thick white coat over it that complemented her snowy hair, which was partially pulled back in a bun and the rest left to fall. Her getas were a sleek black with white straps and with a design of tiny blue snowflakes. In her hands, she held a matching oil-paper parcel that gradiated from white to icy blue. The entire ensemble was beautifully put together and Nikki took a moment to appreciate it.

However, the look in Oswald’s eyes were what Nikki liked the best. The normally unflappable First Sergeant was looking at Nikki in shock and it sent a jolt of pride through her. Despite Oswald’s best efforts to sabotage her, Nikki still managed to pull through.

Albeit, it costed her her winter coat uniform which she had used to salvage the thick grey fur inner linings. Those furs which she sewed onto the edges of her kimono, bringing in the whole “winter” theme together. But her outfit was still not as impressive as Oswald’s though. She would have to play the next section perfectly if she wanted to beat Oswald.

Without a word, both women took position and began to battle.

Nikki struck pose after pose, following her intuition. For all that Momo has been a great help to her in putting together outfits, this part of a dress battle was all herself. Almost like a second sense, Nikki smiled and charmed her way into the heart of the audience below who all began to cheer as the battle heated up.

Oswald shot her a critical icy glare but Nikki skillfully repelled it.

The officer tried to sneakily damage her costume, but Nikki rebutted that as well.

There was magic in the air and Nikki was  _ on fire _ . By the time that the contest ended, both women were breathing heavily but it was clearly who had won. While Oswald’s design may have been superior to hers, it was Nikki who moved and showed off her outfit the best. For the first time since being sent on this mission, Nikki felt  _ alive. _

“Disqualified.”

Nikki gave pause and the cheering crowd of soldiers beneath them grew quiet. She stared wide-eyed at the First Sergeant. “Wha- Why?”

Oswald glared at her with fury and looked for the first time not absolutely in control. “You heard me, soldier. Take your fireteam and get out of my sight. You’re disqualified.”

Sounds of protest began popping up from below them.

“That’s not fair!” The normally meek Erika cried out, which was followed by sounds of agreement from around her. “Lillian won that dress battle fair and square!”

“Silence,” Sgt. Oswald snapped down at the group. “Another word out of any of you and I’ll be demoting you alongside them.” That got everyone to shut up.

Nikki balled her fists up and narrowed her eyes at her superior officer. “Erika is right. What could I have possibly done to be disqualified? And evens so, why punish the rest of them for my mistake?”

Oswald sneered at her, “Talking during training, insubordinate,  _ and _ you clearly have not read your handbook. Because if you had, soldier, you would know that desecrating your uniform,” and at this she looked down at the tattered remains of Nikki’s coat on the table behind her and the fur lining her kimono. “Is a violation of the rules here.  _ That  _ is why you’re disqualified.”

Nikki could not believe her ears.

“That’s-”

“Shut up and get out of my sight, Grace,” Oswald snapped. “You’re a disgrace to my army-”

“Now now, First Sergeant,” a new voice suddenly sounded from the ground below. “That punishment is a bit harsh for violating such a small rule.” A shiver ran up Nikki’s spine.

“But, sir- A rule has still been violated. The uniform is unsalvageable-”

“ _ Considering _ ,” the voice continued, “that  _ I  _ designed the uniform and am your acting superior officer, I do believe that I get final say on this. And after that spectacular showcase of fashion sense, how could we send away such a talented and promising soldier?”

Oswald bit her bottom lip, “Of- of course, sir.”

Nikki felt cold dread pool in the base of her stomach as she turned to look at the source of the voice. She messed up. She messed up so bad.

Henry Nidhogg watched up at them with cold calculating eyes that seemed to pierce right through Nikki.

“It has been quite the while since I’ve witnessed anyone beat you, Elliot.” Nidhogg addressed Oswald even as he continued to watch Nikki. “I believe the last person to do so was myself.”

Oswald seemed to grit her teeth at this statement. “Yes… Sir.”

“Sergeant Grace, wasn’t it?”

Nikki startled, not expecting to be addressed, but no one said a word about it. Reluctantly she answered, “Yes, sir.”

“I remember you.”

Fear shot up her spine like a lightning bolt, and for a moment she feared that he had recognized her. But it was laid to rest by his next sentence, only to bring up a new fear.

“I believe you were at Frostend training camp a year ago,” he said and Nikki hesitantly nodded. She did remember that from her briefing of Lillian’s backstory. “You were promoted to Sergeant recently for your meticulous management and organizational skills. But I recall clearly that you were not very skilled in dress battles.”

The implication of him remembering such little details like this were frightening. What kind of person was Henry Nidhogg exactly? It scared her.

“And yet…” The traitor continued, “Here you are, besting one of my top officers in battle. Astounding.”

“Thank you, sir,” she replied for she did not know what else to say to that. She was still waiting for the other shoe to drop and for Nidhogg to reveal that he knew her true identity.

“But of course… It does beg the question…”

Nikki swallowed something sour.

“... How did you suddenly become so skilled?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's super late! I know! But it's also been nearly a YEAR since I've played Love Nikki. I still feel the urge to, but I must protect my bank account and stay away. But that doesn't mean I'm not still invested in this story, because I am.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I made it slightly longer than usual. I'm sorry for ALL THE OCs. But, because we're so far from canon it's a necessary evil. Erika, Lawrence, and Odette won't be super prominent in the story but I will try to make them likable and fleshed out characters. We will be getting more Henry and Nikki interactions next chapter (when I get around to writing it lol).
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> -TheFirecrest


End file.
